


Jack's Dead Again

by AviDragonLady



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviDragonLady/pseuds/AviDragonLady
Summary: What if Doctor Who and Supernatural were in the same universe? Jack has a nasty habit of dying a lot...





	Jack's Dead Again

Sam and Dean went to the morgue, on a case like any other. It didn’t matter what the monster they were hunting was. What they would remember the most was one of their victims.  
   They met their vic in the morgue.  
   As Sam was poking around the body, weighing organs or whatever he did, Dean saw a woman come in. She was dressed like someone fresh from Coachella, with a futuristic twist.  
   “Excuse me, ma’am, you can’t be in here while we’re performing an autopsy.” He hoped his tone of authority overrode their working garb. They hadn’t come in their Fed suits, because they’d had to pick the lock to get into the small town morgue/vet office.  
   “Dammit, I _knew_ it! He's dead _again!_ ” The woman’s arms flopped out wide in a slightly odd gesture of frustration.  
   The boys looked at each other before Dean asked slowly “What do you mean, ‘again’?”  
   “I keep telling him, ‘one of these days, they're going to burn your body.’ But does he listen to me? _Nooo_.” The blonde clearly wasn’t listening to them.  
   “Wait, so this has happened before?” Sam was thinking of the case a few years ago where they met Prometheus, and sort of killed Zeus.  
   “Mm hmm. He's cursed, you see.”  
   The boys exchanged another Look.  
   “Look, this isn’t the first time we’ve come across this. Sam, you might wanna…” He trailed off, making vague sewing motions over the body.  
   “Right.” He put the liver back, thought about reattaching it, then remembered the guy was going to come back to life again anyway.  
   The man woke up as he was closing the Y incision.  
   “Not again! Rosalie, I _told_ you I didn't need a Doctor. I'll be fine.”  
   Sam was thankful that he didn’t immediately sit up. He wasn’t so much worried about him as he was worried about stabbing himself with the needle, and maybe getting infected with the curse. He’d take a long shower when they got back to the motel, just to be certain.  
   “You were in the morgue, Jack. The _morgue!_ ” she stressed, leaning close for emphasis. Whatever her dress was made if, it sort of... squeaked?  
   Dean looked at the guy, apparently named Jack, incredulous. “We're not doctors.”  
   “Just out of curiosity, why would you think that we--” Sam waved a bloody, gloved hand between the Winchester brothers “might be doctors?”  
   Jack grunted “Leather jacket.”  
   “What kinda doctors you know that wear leather jackets?!” Dean asked, surprised.  
   “Long story,” Jack said, sitting up now that he’d been stitched back together. He calmly buttoned his shirt, and the strange blue coat, looked at a heavy-looking watch, and escorted Rosalie out the door, quite as if he hadn’t died, again.


End file.
